


【授权翻译/jewnicorn】A Cat Thing/是猫耳朵！

by lsyycaz



Category: Social Network (2010) RPF, The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Cat Ears, Cats, Fluff and Humor, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lsyycaz/pseuds/lsyycaz
Summary: 对Jesse 这样爱猫的人来说，Andrew有了猫耳朵是件好事，但对于晚上的聚会来说，却并非如此。猫耳，和Andrew。
Relationships: Jesse Eisenberg/Andrew Garfield
Kudos: 7





	【授权翻译/jewnicorn】A Cat Thing/是猫耳朵！

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monarchs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monarchs/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Cat Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682826) by [monarchs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monarchs/pseuds/monarchs). 



> 作者注：  
> 我不知道，但是，昨天Andrew Garfield上了推特趋势，我觉得这是提醒我po出这篇文章的信号。  
> 谢谢Dei读这篇文章。没有给出技术指导的原因，大概是因为这篇文章实在是朽木不可雕也（译：分明十分可爱！）  
> 译者注：  
> 这篇文章真的太可爱了！如果喜欢的话请给原作者kudo和评论！任何翻译上的意见都可以和我说！

起身为Andrew开门时，Jesse正在脑子里确认着购物清单。  
Andrew在门外惊恐地说：“嗯，听我说，这不像看起来那么糟糕。”  
Jesse飞快地打量了一下Andrew，但就算没有这样，他的表情也很迷惑。  
因为看起来，Andrew并没有什么不正常。不过是他在盛夏时节还戴着奇怪的大帽子，穿着超大号冬季外套。  
“呃，不是，”Andrew不安地说，“我是说…情况比我乱穿衣服要糟糕多了，我能进来吗？”  
“我想你现在该在纽约拍电影，而且25号之前不会结束工作” Jesse边说，边后退一步让Andrew进来，上下打量着他。  
“很抱歉，我并没有和你打电话说我要回来了，”Andrew不好意思地说。他关上身后的门：“你被吓到了吗？”  
“我们不是陌生人，Andrew，这没什么，”Jesse说，“发生什么了？”  
Andrew点点头，他看起来像是要哭了。他有点恐慌地说：“呃，好吧，嗯——嗯，好的。答应我你不要有什么过激的反应？因为除了一些…很小的问题，我很好，真的，非常好，确实如此。” 他说完立刻摘下了帽子，并没有试图用停顿来引起悬念，也没有让Jesse切实做出一个“不会有激烈反应”的承诺。  
在帽子下面，一对…毛绒绒的耳朵从他乱糟糟的发间竖起来。

Jesse的两只猫都瞪圆了眼睛，有点犹疑地盯着他。Jesse也愣住了，他觉得是他的大脑某部分出了问题。Andrew在六只眼睛的注视下明显缩了缩。  
“有什么奇怪的着装要求是我不知道的吗？”漫长的几秒钟过后，Jesse脱口而出。  
Andrew看着Jesse，他的神情就好像他被Jesse违背誓言的举动伤害到了。  
“我没有表现得很 _疯狂_ ”，Jesse指出。Andrew叹了口气，摇头，转身：“我一醒来就这样了，而且你看！”Andrew让Jesse看他的后背，那里有一条棕色的猫尾巴在打转。“天啊，Jess ，我不知道发生了什么，人不可能无缘无故就有猫耳朵和猫尾巴！”  
“而你认为我是猫咪领域的专家，”Jesse盯着Andrew的尾巴，随口说道。  
Andrew不高兴地说：“这就是你的全部反应吗？不冷不热的，也没有拥抱和亲吻？”  
Jesse顺从的把Andrew纳入一个拥抱里，忽略了“亲吻”的要求。拍摄社交网络时，他们经常会拥抱。他们之间的拥抱好像有一种让Andrew冷静下来的魔力。但现在，气氛有点尴尬，是因为1）Jesse从一开始就在试图淡化Andrew对他的喜欢2）他们已经两年没有真正拥抱过了3）Andrew仍然又高又瘦4）Jesse确实很想把手伸到Andrew的背上，摸摸他的猫耳朵。

Andrew在Jesse的怀抱里高兴地舒了口气，自然地抱住了Jesse。  
“天啊，Jess，看到你真好”

Jesse和他的猫仍然盯着Andrew的猫耳。两只猫边盯着Andrew的耳朵边悄悄的靠近这两个拥抱的人，好像在心里评判着什么。  
“嗯..你好Dr.Monny；你好Isaac，”Andrew心神不定地向两只猫打招呼。Jesse从Andrew的拥抱中抽身，摸了摸鼻子。  
Jesse的两只猫发出咕噜咕噜的声音，并且蹭着Andrew的腿；它们 **从来** 没有对Andrew这么友好过，从来没有。  
Andrew转头看着Jesse，“这不科学。”他边打手势边说，“我觉得这不是真的。”  
“那我的猫喜欢的是你还是你多出来的耳朵？”  
“Jesse！”

Jesse摇了摇头，考虑了一下现在的形势，努力控制住自己摸Andrew猫耳朵的欲望“你想喝咖啡吗？”他问。  
“唔，我想我需要”，Andrew有点焦虑地挠了挠脖子。

Jesse走向厨房；Andrew跟着Jesse；Jesse的两只猫跟着Andrew。  
“可能它们明天就消失了”Jesse说。  
Andrew的猫耳朵竖起来，尾巴也开始转：“你这样认为吗？”  
“是的，我这样想。一切都会过去，感冒，火车，猫耳猫尾——”  
Andrew的猫耳朵耷拉下来，叹气：“好吧，但是明天或许来不及，我今晚要去见Mel Gibson ，他正在筹拍一部传记电影——”  
“Mel Gibson？”Jesse漫不经心地问。  
“对，他现在正在筹备一个关于军医的新电影—”  
“拍勇敢的心的那个Mel Gibson？”  
“我不知道这个行业里其他的Mel Gibson” Andrew说。  
“哇哦，那太棒了，恭喜，我都嫉妒了，继续”，Jesse玩着手指回复，他在等着浓缩咖啡机工作。  
“但不能带着…”Andrew指了指他的猫耳朵。  
Jesse扬起眉毛，严肃的点点头。“哦，对，你说的对，猫耳的确和军医这个角色不匹配”  
Jesse忘记了，在现实世界里，Andrew的猫耳是一个问题。

咖啡机发出了工作完成的提示音。  
“在我到你家的路上，应该没人认出我，”Andrew说，“但是如果我仍然有猫耳朵的话，躲狗仔就会变得非常麻烦，你知道的，好奇的人们。”  
Andrew坐下来，把脸埋在手里叹气。Jesse的猫绕到他脚边，摇着尾巴看他。很显然，在躲狗仔的同时，Andrew还要躲避好奇的猫猫们。  
Jesse把咖啡倒入两个星巴克杯子里，并把其中一个递给Andrew，“我不认为我能给出什么专业建议，Andrew，我的意思是，如果你的猫耳朵不能短时消失，那么你只有三个选择：A）把他们砍掉B）你从人们的视野里消失C）在国际新闻上公布这个消息。但换而言之，他们也不过只是猫耳朵，在世界的每个角落都有儿童在遭受死亡威胁。只有在你觉得猫耳朵是个问题时，它们才是个问题。我可以摸摸你的猫耳朵吗？”  
“什么？”Andrew说，有只耳朵在疯狂抖动。  
他最后一句话说的太大声了吗？Jesse想，“我说的太快了吗，我说——”  
Andrew有点恼怒的看着Jesse：“Jess，我不想把它们砍掉，它们好像是…有意识的？”  
Jesse悄悄松了一口气，快速地说：“很好，那么选择范围缩到了两个，很好，我们有进步”  
Andrew皱着眉头，盯着Jesse想了好长一会，“如果你有了猫耳朵，你会怎么办？”

Jesse不知道Andrew是否想象了一下他有猫耳朵的样子，“我会立刻忘记那个本来我就不想参加的聚会，并且考虑从社会上消失。”Andrew的耳朵垂了下来，Jesse坐在Andrew的对面，接着说：“我也会考虑和亲密的朋友倾诉，并且对接下来要怎么办很茫然。”  
Andrew笑得有点难过，玩着他的尾巴说：“应该有一个 _有了猫耳怎么办_ 的指导手册。”  
Isaac发出了好长的喵呜声。  
Andrew茫然地盯着Issac。  
“你听到了吗？”Andrew问Jesse，他的眼睛仍然盯着Isaac。  
“那个长长的喵呜声？”Jesse有点困惑的问。  
“不，不！它刚刚说了英语——”  
Jesse盯着Isaac，Isaac无辜地回望过来，神情和它打碎什么东西后的小表情如出一辙。  
“他说了什么？”Jesse问。  
“有尾巴难道不是科学进步的表现？“Andrew回答说。  
事实证明，Jesse的猫也继承了Jesse古怪的幽默感和奇特又快速的说话方式，所有的这些都浓缩在猫咪长长的喵呜声中。这是一个全新的发现，在Andrew因为长了猫耳朵猫尾巴不安时，他又很乐于为Jesse翻译Dr.M和Isaac对Jesse生活的所有想法。

“好吧，所以你目前为止都尝试了什么处理猫耳朵的方法？”  
Andrew掰着手指说：“掐自己，看几面不同的镜子，谷歌搜索现代巫术…Dr.M说在你犹豫不决时，你会看地图集。”  
Jesse怒视着Dr.Moony.  
（Jesse在对生活感到迷茫时，他会看地图集，这帮助他缓解心情。这看起来好像没什么意义，但是，无论如何，就是这样。并且他也从未想过他会被自己的猫出卖。“这叫 _爱好_ ”，Jesse对Dr.M说）  
Andrew笑起来，这种微笑让Jesse心脏停止跳动了两秒。  
“好吧，”他说，“我不知道要怎么办，但如果我不去见Mel，我觉得我可能会错过重要的事。”  
“我们会解决的。”Jesse承诺。  
“谢谢，“Andrew说。他皱眉看着Isaac，“Isaac说我搞砸了，但Jess，我更倾向于相信你。”  
一些细碎的东西在Andrew眼中闪烁，Jesse不能辨出那些代表什么，他低头看他杯子里的咖啡，没有说话。  
“嗯，好吧，我们可能要从治疗宿醉开始。”Jesse抿抿唇。  
Andrew笑得非常甜蜜，他的猫耳朵放松又快乐的开始晃动，愉快的好像是他得了环游世界的奖励，或者是发现了巴西金矿。  
在这一瞬间，Jesse突然意识到，所有抑制住自己对Andrew心动的努力，都是徒劳的。

Andrew今晚要去见Mel Gibson，但现在已经下午了。他们已经尝试了包括使用薄荷醇或其类似物质盖住脸在内的，所有可以搜索到的解酒方法。Jesse有的最接近薄荷醇的东西是口香糖，所以，他的口香糖可能经历了作为口香糖来说最奇怪的使用途径。并且对Jesse来说，他也不能够确认要怎样对待Andrew的问题。坦率来说，在他看来，Andrew的猫耳朵不会是什么问题。

Jesse的猫说了一些例如：“这是猫猫特征冲出世界，走向宇宙的标志。”这样对Andrew的猫耳猫尾消失毫无意义的话。但听这些话确实比头疼猫耳朵的问题要有趣得多。Andrew对Jesse说 “我们的孩子——如果我们有的话，就会像Isaac和Dr.M这样，有时候孩子太贫，我还可能迁怒你。”  
你这些话会让我开始想象一些终将失去；并且失去后，让我受到伤害的东西，Jesse想。

在他们等着披萨送过来时，Dr.M聪明地建议Andrew可以做一些在他长出猫耳之前做的，相反的事情。  
Andrew的脸立刻红了，Jesse不明白他为什么反应这么大。

“无论你做了什么，我觉得都肯定不会比我们拍社交网络时，你在加勒比之夜跳的那个肩膀舞糟糕。”Jesse脱口而出。  
Andrew皱眉：“那是你让我做的，或者说，是你激我这么做的”  
“你在转移话题，我认为Dr.M提出了一个好建议，”Jesse说，“让我们试试，无论你在自己一个人时跳了多尴尬的舞，我都不会把它拍下来传到YouTube上，我发誓。”  
“嗯，在你的眼里我只能看到，你正在打算向别人出售这个主意，因为你懒得浏览YouTube”  
“你说得对，可能我会把这个想法出售给Mel，现在说说你都做了什么，我已经迫不及待要成为一个亿万富翁了。”

Andrew红着脸，笑得很开心，这让Jesse的心动了一下。  
“哦，好吧，那时候我喝醉了，完全醉了。”Andrew紧张地说。  
“多么好的一个开头，”Jesse冷冷地说。  
“——而且，而且这就是我所有记得的事了，”Andrew快速总结道。

Isaac和Dr.M都嗅到了恶作剧的味道，两双眼睛怀疑的看着Andrew。不过Jesse可以理解，毕竟他们不再像拍摄社交网络时那么亲密，并且旁边还有两只嘲讽技能很高的猫。Andrew可能确实不想说在他喝酒后，做了些什么尴尬的事。 

“没问题，吃了披萨后，你睡一觉，猫耳朵可能就会消失。”Jesse建议，就比如他会尝试通过睡眠让头疼，感冒和愚蠢的事情消失一样。  
Andrew不好意思的笑了笑，在他那边的沙发上躺下，把一个抱枕抱在胸前，他的尾巴拘谨的打着转“嗯，嗯，好的。”  
Andrew现在的神态十分可爱，Jesse努力不受Andrew的影响，握住椅子的扶手，梳理着思绪。

订的披萨到了，阳光通过厨房的窗户猛烈的照进来，在他们意识到之前，他们已经吃完了外卖，又回到他们吃饭前坐的沙发和扶手椅里。

“Dr.M说他想趁此机会要一整套猫玩具，就好像街对面那家猫拥有的一样。Issac也投了支持票。”Andrew懒洋洋的伸了个懒腰，“我担心这个投票结果对你不利。”  
Jesse艰难地遏制住说话的冲动，忽视了Dr.M的要求，因为Andrew的样子实在太他妈的——性感了。  
“我准备定个闹钟”，Andrew拿起手机。接着沮丧的叹了一口气，道：“我应该要和Mel再订一个时间了。”  
“你可以说你感冒了，”Jesse说，“或者得了水痘什么的。”  
“对，”Andrew说，虽然Jesse的意见不是很幽默，他开始在手机上打字。“天啊，这太仓促了，上帝，我真的希望—我没有这对耳朵。”他看着手机屏幕里的自己，摸了摸耳朵。“如果这是一个梦的话，就再好不过了，我的意思是，我现在一定在梦里，不然要怎么解释我多出来的猫耳朵和猫尾巴？”

Jesse垂下目光，他突然对他总对Andrew的猫耳朵开玩笑有点内疚，他玩了会手机，思考他是否要为自己的迟钝道歉。但正当他鼓起勇气准备道歉时，他发现Andrew睡着了，发出轻轻的鼾声。  
Andrew和两只猫都睡着了。Dr.M和Isaac蜷在Andrew的脚边，小猫爪子缩在身下。

当Andrew提前闹钟几分钟醒来时，猫耳朵并没有消失，但尽管如此，他看起来仍然精力充沛，心情愉悦。  
现在下午四点，橙色的阳光穿入大厅，Jesse坐在椅子上，读着一本关于二战的书。

Andrew挠了挠头发，可能是在确定猫耳朵是否仍然在那里。当发现它们仍然在时，Andrew发出愤怒的声音。他的尾巴在抖动，但是Andrew没有注意尾巴的动作，因为他的全部心神都放在了一个决定上。  
“Jesse!”他喊道。

Jesse从他的椅子上跳起来。  
“我做了一个梦，梦里有你。”Andrew解释说。  
Andrew梦到了Jesse，事实上，梦里的情景确实很棒——Jesse被他放在口袋里带来带去，也就是说，在他难过的时候， Jesse会在他的身边。  
“Dr.Moony也在梦里，他是一个医生而且你是一个护—，”Andrew慌张地咽下了后面那个音节，“你们都诊断出了我的问题所在。”

Isaac发出不满的咪呜声。  
“是的，很抱歉Isaac，你不在梦里。”Andrew回复。

“所以我觉得我得告诉你，根据梦里的你和Dr.M的结论，唯一的办法…它会是…我的意思是…如果我有了猫尾巴和猫耳朵，并且能听懂猫猫的话，那么这表示真爱将会到来——”Andrew语速飞快地说。  
“什么？”Jesse眨眨眼。  
Andrew叹了口气：“你知道的，嗯…真爱——”

“喵喵喵？”Dr.M和Isaac同时说，此时Andrew由衷希望自己听不懂猫语。  
Jesse放下交叉的双臂，站起来，用吸尘器的软管把两只猫赶到另一个房间。他转回来时，Andrew正在沙发和椅子之间来回踱步。

“很抱歉，我认为我房子里没有什么真爱。”Jesse带着歉意小声说，他不知道怎样能劝Andrew把他想说的话说出来。  
Andrew抬起头“不，不是，我的意思是…它只是…我是说，”他深吸一口气，咬住嘴唇说：“我昨天在想你，我只是，嗯，你知道的。我在…希望。我在想一些不切实际的事情；就好像，变成你的一只猫或者什么。”

Jesse有点迷惑。  
“我的意思是，我想变成—就像你的猫一样被你爱着的，但这只是因为我希望你爱，不，不是，我只希望你喜欢我。因为我爱——；不，因为我喜欢你。”

Jesse更惊讶了：什么？  
“我喜欢你？”Andrew试图打着手势解释。  
“你喜欢我？”Jesse问。  
“对。”  
“我？”  
“是的。”

“我？我糟糕的幽默感？总是自我贬低的性格？还有两只让人难以忍受的猫？以及我的小耳朵，弯曲的头发和难看的膝盖？这样的我？”  
“是，你知道的。”Andrew疯狂的打着手势，“你的手，脸，声音和眼睛，和…你说 _因为_ 时候的样子。”

“因为…？”Jesse犹豫地轻声说。  
Andrew点点头，他的脸立刻红起来，“除非，哦，天啊，除非是你不喜欢我。你是在通过自我贬低的方式来温柔的拒绝我——”  
“不，不，我…”Jesse皱着眉头说。  
“我的猫耳朵还在吗——”Andrew把手伸到头顶，打了一下自己的猫耳朵，它们立刻趴了下去。  
“哦…”Andrew垂头丧气的说。  
“我确实喜欢你，Andrew”，Jesse说，他渐渐变得有些紧张，而且从通常语境来推测，这种话后面往往会有一个 _但是_ ，即使实际上，Jesse并没有说但是。

“但是？”Andrew几乎叫出来。  
“没有但是。”Jesse快速的说。  
“没有但是吗？”  
“没有。”  
“没有但是？”Andrew重复道，他的耳朵兴奋的抖动，几乎像在抽搐了。  
“我们能停止关于但是的循环吗？”Jesse紧张的打趣。  
“好的，”Andrew说，“所以你喜欢我？”  
“是的。”  
“就像—”  
“不是我对猫的那种喜欢，”Jesse确认道。  
“哦…”Andrew说，让Jesse继续说下去，他的唇边慢慢漾出一个微笑。  
“我喜欢你，就好像我想牵你的手？其他的那些…分享杯子和毯子？彻夜长谈。三个字的秘密？这些让你想到了什么吗？”  
“是的，是的。”Andrew说，他的笑容扩大了“我想到了。”  
“好的，因为我也想你亲吻我；所以我得确认我们说的亲吻是一个意思——如果不是这样的话，就会是个很尴尬的要求了”

“你现在想让我亲你吗？”Andrew说，他向Jesse走过去，把Jesse拉到他的身边。  
他们靠的如此近，以至于Jesse不得不踮起脚让他们的额头贴在一起。  
“你真的觉得一个吻会让猫耳消失吗？”Jesse问。他示意是否可以摸摸Andrew的猫耳，Andrew摇了摇头。  
“Dr.M这样说，”Andrew回复道。  
“如果我喜欢它们呢？”Jesse说，他摸了摸猫耳朵，它们比他想象的更柔软。  
“好吧，但是你想要我被满世界通缉，并且被做一些违法的人体实验来探测是否我的基因有什么问题？你想失去我吗？你会不会因为我被抓变得难过？而且我听说异地恋也往往会造成分歧。”

“你的想法非常疯狂。”  
“我知道你会理解的。”  
“好吧。”Jesse舔了舔嘴唇，他现在肾上腺素激增。“那么吻我吧？”  
Andrew脸红了，微微倾斜了一下身体。“好了，你准备好了吗？”  
“嗯”Jesse微笑着小声说，脸颊边出现两个小酒窝。

（这花费了一些时间，因为他们两个都又紧张又笨拙，并且得承认，他们这样确实有点蠢。但是当他们终于亲吻时，那种感觉确实难以形容。Jesse沉醉在这个亲吻中，闭上眼睛，双手插入Andrew的头发，抚摸着原本猫耳在的那片区域。）

**Author's Note:**

> 作注：2020？我居然搞了jewnicorn？  
> 但是，无论如何，谢谢你读这篇文章。


End file.
